


hogmany

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Year's Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Pandemonium buzzed and twirled around him.





	hogmany

**Author's Note:**

> new year's eve malec with drunk cuddly alec

Pandemonium buzzed and twirled around him, the party winding down and people beginning to leave as the bells had been and gone ringing in the New Year for all. Alec had taken up watch at the end of the bar since his capacity for social interaction had been reached a while ago and the flirty fae woman manning the bar had been steadily feeding Alec colourful fizzy cocktails for the past hour. To say Alec was was feeling pleasantly buzzed was a bit of an understatement.  

Alec’s hands felt fuzzy like a layer of static fluff under his palms making everything feel soft and furry when he touched it. He tried resting his face on the bar because his head felt heavy and because a fuzzy nap sounded nice.

_Ow_.

That hurt.

Alec frowned. That didn’t seem right. His hands resting against the bar felt nice. But his face hurt. There was a connection there, a failed one but one nonetheless. Something buzzed at the back of his mind with an answer like a frayed sparking wire.

“Alexander are you alright?”

Alec used the bar as leverage to twist his head towards the speaker. 

“Magnus!” Alec cried out a touch to loud. He shushed himself because he was polite like that. His mother raised him to be polite. Alec frowned. He needed another drink. To drown out his mother’s face and words and voice. Alec stretched out his hand for a glass near his head and almost knocked it off the bar with his clumsy fingers. Alec pouted and tried again. The glass was picked up and moved out of his reach with a fond chuckle. 

“I think you’ve had quite enough darling let’s get you home shall we,” Magnus said softly running a hand through Alec’s hair. Alec’s eyes shut as he purred under the attention. 

“Yeah, home,” Alec mumbled happily. 

The familiar echoing sound like waves skittering around rocks signalled a portal creation, the faint static of magic sparked across his skin making Alec giggle. Alec twisted his head to see the swirl of rainbow colours and was very glad he was sort of half lying down otherwise he’d have fallen over from the dizzy spell it sent him into. 

Magnus turned back to Alec and twisted his head to the side to match Alec’s viewpoint. A smile twitched his lips and Alec couldn’t stop the goofy grin in response. Magnus shook his head and coaxed Alec upright. 

Not that it lasted long. 

Magnus thankfully had excellent reflexes. Like a cat. Alec giggled as Magnus hefted him up into a bridal carry. He settled into Magnus’ arms comfortably letting his face fall into the curve of Magnus’ neck as his arms wrapped around Magnus’ neck. 

“Comfy angel?”

Alec breathed in deep, humming happily, “You smell so gooood.” He did, he _always_ did. Today he smelt like sparklers and just fallen rain and Alec loved it. 

“Thank you Alexander,” Magnus chuckled as he swayed, stepping through the portal.

“I love the way you smell,” Alec continued, nosing along the sharp line of Magnus’ jaw. He nipped at Magnus’ skin before sucking a bruise just below his ear as he threaded his hand through Magnus’ hair, pulling the strands just a little. Magnus’ grip didn’t falter as he held Alec, even if his breathing stuttered a little under the attention. 

Alec just pushed himself closer. Magnus was warm and solid, his hair as soft as always with a touch of grit from the glitter. Enough glitter that as Alec ruffled Magnus’ hair gold rained down on Alec. It drew a surprised laugh from Magnus which ended as a gasp of air as Alec snuck a hand down the indecent vee of Magnus’ silky soft tunic, his kohl smudged eyes fluttering closed. Alec lazily dragged his finger around one Magnus’ many necklaces, kissing Magnus’ neck as he did. Alec wound one of the necklaces around his finger and tugged hoping to draw Magnus into a heated kiss. It just seemed to snap him out of it instead which wasn’t fair. 

“Here we are home sweet home,” Magnus said coughing a little to clear his throat, his voice sounding a little rougher.

Alec hummed softly and reluctantly removed his head from Magnus’ neck, letting it flop backwards as he surveyed his surroundings. Alec frowned at the familiar utilitarian room, his room, at the institute. He knew logically it was home but it didn’t feel like it anymore, he wasn’t entirely sure that ever had. When his mind conjured up an image of home he thought of warm wooden floors and thick threaded rugs, of the summer breeze playing with the curtains next to the open balcony doors. He thought of Magnus’ feet in his lap and some ridiculous reality show playing quietly on the TV with neither of them really paying that much attention to it.  

“S’not home,” Alec sniffed and snuggled back into Magnus’ hold.  

“Where’s home then Alexander?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious as he kissed Alec’s forehead. Alec leaned back enough to raise a judgmental eyebrow at Magnus.

“The loft with you,” Alec said as though it was obvious. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes going warm like whiskey reflecting the fading sunlight after a long day. The air around seemed a little too warm and Alec shuffled in Magnus’ grasp as the moment stretched on far longer than he’d expected it to. 

“Alright babe,” Magnus said finally, a soft smile gracing his gold tinted lips, “Then let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
